beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Glen
Glen ' (グレン, ''Guren) is an antagonist in BeyWheelz. He is second in command of the Dominators and a deputy of their leader - Odin. He is an incredibly skilled and powerful wheeler who's intensity brings a beautiful spectacle to every battle he's in by using his Raging Molten Fireblaze. Physical Appearance Glen appears like a young boy of the rather short height with very slim yet fit build and tan skin. He has about shoulder-leight bright red hair that's fluffed yet spiked at the end. He has big violet eyes with sharp pupils and is normally seen grinning. He wears red and black phoenix themed clothing, wearing a skin tight maroon shirt under his loose sleeveless red jacket with golden and white highlights and a black fur collar. The lower part of his jacket is unevenly shredded at the end, giving it a kind of feather-like apparance. He wears a three layered brown and black belt with small silver buckles that separates the bottom half of his jacket which hangs over his black pants with red flame-like designs. He also wears matching black and gold wristbands with fur trimming, brown fingerless gloves, maroon dress-shoes with a small heel and a black choker on his upper left arm. Personality Glen is a wild, impulsive, headstrong and cocky person who desires to fuel his ego by using his talents. Glen tends to do only what he likes, normally outside the rules or against what he was told. Still, he seems to hold some basic respect for Odin. Glen also seems to be very defiant as he reacts negatively towards someone ordering him. He also seems to enjoy a challenge and does not fear his opponents, ready to take on anyone, no matter how strong or weak they might be. While his personality is very hotheaded, he often takes this beyond the metaphorical level. Fire as such seems to be a passion of his and when a battle physically heats up, he also feels more drawn to it. Plot BeyWheelz As the second most powerful wheeler in the Dominators, he accompanied his group in disrupting the tryouts held by Team Estrella. Believing that they were the only ones worthy of being able to BeyWheel, they nearly destroyed all the Wheeler's wheelz until Team Estrella showed up to stop them. Gigante was defeated by Leon, forcing the Dominators to retreat. The Dominators barely keep true to their word, as they continue to harass Wheelers all across the city, with only Team Estrella standing a chance of defending themselves. The Domiantors issue a challenge to DREAM, but Team Estrella steps up as its representatives and if they are to lose, then the Dominators would control DREAM and BeyWheelz. Sho and Jin are met by Glen and his partner Odin in a tag team match that would decide their fate. Glen displayed incredible skill, able to outmaneuver and nearly defeat Pegasus if not for Drago, but in the end Glen had to follow orders and unfairly get Jin disqualified by forcing him to save his bey from falling off the cliff side next to the battle. They use this to bait Team Estrella into demanding a rematch, the Dominators then issue a public yet formal tournament that would truly decide the fate of DREAM and BeyWheelz. That fateful tournament known as Judgement Bey begins a week later where the dominators would face Team Estrella with new found comrades. The Dominators had rigged the stadiums to be in their advantage, and first up was Sting to face Estrella newcomer; Covey Horn. The Stadium gave Sting the advantage of Sand but was not enough as he was defeated. The next day Sting was punished and Glen stood by and laughed at his pain, feeling that Sting deserved to be punished for being weaker. In the next match Gigante and David would battle the other two newcomers from the BeyWheelz Grand Prix; Nicole and Marche. They disguised the next stadium as a race track that Nicole and Marche are used to battling on, but in fact it helped give Gigante and David the win. With one win and one loss, The Dominators would now have to battle Estrella's number three; Leon Fierce. They rigged the stadium to give Jake an overwhelming advantage, enough to grant him a stroke of absolute luck in defeating Leon. Now Glen would gladly step in to face whomever in order to seal victory for the Dominators. He is set to face Jin in a crash stadium with flaming gysers that would clearly give the Fire Based Fireblaze the advantage. Even at the start of the match, Glen began to use the flames to overwhelm Jin. Jin's Drago would burn and burn with the geysers while Fireblaze barraged it. Eventually Jin figured out the rhythm of the geysers and began to dodge them, worrying Glen. The rhythm is reset in Glen's favor and before Jin can figure it out, Glen plans to finish it with his special move. Even so, this backfires as Jin is ready and unleashes a special move of his own. The attacks collide and Jin's Drago overwhelms Fireblaze and wins the match. Glen is shocked by his defeat and severely punished for it by his leaders. BeyWheelz '''Raging Molten Fireblaze: Glen's BeyWheel. It is based on Fireblaze/Phoenix series of Beyblades. It is a powerful speed type Beyblade that is very flammable yet fire redundant as it's Energy core can conduct and survive flames without damage. It has great strength and endurance, using it's talon like attack gear to attack and defend against brutal attacks. Special Move *'Inferno Claw': Fireblaze conducts all the heat in the air, or surrounding flames in order to immerse itself in fire. Then it rams into the opponent at full speed while on fire to incinerate them. BeyWheelz Battles Appearances BeyWheelz: Powered by Beyblade *02. The Dominators Attack *03. The Fateful Tag-Team Battle *06. Judgement Bey Begins! *07. Law of the Dominators *08. Avenger on the Ice *09. The Phoenix vs. The White Dragon *10. Fierce Fight! A Battle of the Spirit *12. The Wheeler Bond *13. A New World Gallery Trivia *His hair color and style resembles Gingka and Ryo Hagane's. *His English voice actor Jason Deline, is the same voice actor who voiced Drago from Bakugan Battle Brawlers as well as Benkei Hanawa from the Metal Saga. *Glen is most known to be an Irish name, but more importantly the Japanese way of writing it ‘Guren’ means crimson. That much likely explains the intensive use of red colour in his design. Category:Male Category:BeyWheelz Characters Category:Villains